SAO FanFiction: Unwanted Destiny
by TheOrchidSagiso
Summary: Akime is just like the other thousands of people stuck in the death game of Sword Art Online. Can she survive the game, does she even want to? The better questions is, if she does survive this sick game, can she live with herself? *Story revolves around my OC* **Rated T just to be safe** Disclaimer: I do not own SAO Please leave a review and tell me what you think!
1. Floor 15: Dark Shield

I land with a barely audible thud as I quickly but sloppily regain my balance and gather my composure. _This boss seems tougher than it should be, seeing as how we are only on the 15_ _th_ _floor. This boss (appropriately named Dark Shield) wasn't like any we had seen so far, it was fairly human-like but was much larger. He stood around 20 feet tall and wore armor made from what appeared to be bones of his victims. Oddly enough though, he seemed to show some remorse in attacking us._ I shake my head, clearing my thoughts and get ready to attack the creature again. His health was in the yellow, just a little more and it would be in the red. We didn't know what to expect when that happened, but we couldn't give up. That just wasn't our way.

"Akime!" I heard a girl yell, I looked around the room and spotted Misa, a brunette who was 15 years old, although she had a smaller build, she was one of our tanks. She didn't look it, but she was as tough as any other tank in the game.

"Yeah, I got it!" I reply, having to yell over the sounds of the other member's swords clashing with the boss' shield. I knew it was time, time to take Dark Shield's health into the red, hopefully he wouldn't be too full of surprises.

I quickly look for an opening for my attack, since the other guild members were keeping the boss busy by attacking his shield, I had a chance to attack his head. I smirked as I sprinted and jumped into the air. I ran up the "man's" arm and quickly switched to my rapier, I saw, what looked like a glimmer of fear in Dark Shields eyes, as I plunged my weapon into the eye closest to me. I jumped backwards, flipping in the process, and landed on the ground as the boss stumbled backwards and, holding his injured eye, let out a rumbling growl that vibrated throughout my ribcage. The boss started growing and changing his shape. _I have a bad feeling about this_ I thought, while unconsciously taking a couple steps back.

"Everyone, fall back!" I yelled, trusting my gut feeling. Everyone took a few steps back and switched to their defensive positions.

We all watched as the boss began to almost glow, a strange, black, smoke-like aura surrounded him as his body finished changing shape. It was then that I truly knew why he was named Dark Shield. The creature that now stood in front of my team and I was nothing like he had been before. There was no human resemblance in this new being at all, no regret or fear shone through his one good eye. No emotion at all. As he swung his shield, now more deadly with its lighter weight and sharpened edges, we all had the same look on our faces. Panic.

It took a while of fighting the beast but eventually Perez (a scruffy, blonde-haired man in his late 20's) had come up with a theory about Dark Shield's power lying in his horns that had been acquired during his transformation. We tested his theory, and sure enough, he was correct, the boss' horns had created a protective invisible shield around him. After this realization, we formed a new plan instantly.

"Misa! You and Koya will protect Perez and Yuri while they distract the boss!" I yell out the orders of the new plan while avoiding attacks from the creature. "Titus, you stay back and have plenty of healing crystals ready, alright? We are counting on you so don't let us down."

The young boy known as Titus replaces the look of fear and panic on his face with one of pure determination. He gives a thumbs-up as he grabs a couple crystals from his inventory, one for each hand.

"Tess!" I yell over the boss' continuous growls resulting from his attacks. "Tess, where are you?" I look around until I notice that Tess, an expert at close combat just like me, is in behind the creature. I run and slide in between the creatures legs, dragging my blade across his ankles as I do. _Can't hurt to get a little extra damage in_ , I think to myself as I run up to Tess. "You and I are going to attack Dark Shield's horns with everything we've got, then we are going to switch out with Perez and Yuri so they can attack the boss with their special sword skills. Okay?" Tess nods in agreement as we take our offensive stances.

"Everyone ready?" I ask, then receiving determined nods and grunts from the others, I let out a battle cry as Tess and I charge the boss.

"Switch!" Tess yells as her and I land behind the protective shields of our tank members. At the same time we land, Perez and Yuri jump in to battle, as they fight, Titus heals Tess and I. Perez sends Yuri flying into the air so that he can reach the creature's horns. With one slash, he not only erases the protective field around the creature, but he also drains the boss' health until it is almost nonexistent. As Yuri's feet hit the ground, the beast lets out a shriek, a very memorable, inhuman shriek. That's when things really get tough. Dark Shield starts swinging around his shield at an alarming pace, everyone steps back in fear of getting sliced by the massive creature. I switch from my rapier to my best weapon, I plant my feet firmly into the dungeon floor. As I slide my dagger from its sheath I focus all of my attention on the boss, then I charge. I run towards the beast, jumping to avoid his occasional frantic attacks, then with a single stab of my dagger, I paralyze his arm and he drops his shield. As I fall back towards the ground, the creature's working hand swings towards me and I barely twist in time to stop him from taking my head off. His claw connects with my face and just that force alone is enough to send me flying into the stone wall of the dungeon.

"Now's your chance!" I yell at the others, "Kill him now!" I yell, using the last of my strength to urge them into action. Titus runs over and crouches beside me, he holds up a healing crystal. "Heal!" He demands from the item as he looks at me and gives a half-hearted smile "You are one crazy leader…" He says, letting his sentence trail off and end.

Titus helps me up so that I can see the final blow that kills the boss. Perez and Yuri (the two swordsmen) knock the creature back and it falls with a deafening thud that seems to shake the entire room, then they give orders to the tanks, Misa and Koya, who at the same time, deliver the killing blow by piercing their lances through the creature's chest. The death of the boss sends thousands of tiny glass-like particles into the air and spawns a giant congratulations sign above our heads. We all sigh in relief as we leave the dungeon and return to the nearest town to celebrate.


	2. Little Birdie

My guild, the Emerald Pawns, and I were gathered around an old style wooden table, we were all sitting on barstools and cracking jokes at one another. _We always come here,_ I thought as a small smile played at my lips. Pandora's Box, a small, out of the way, pub-style restaurant that had just about anything a person could want. It had a comforting feel with a medieval vibe to it, mainly due to the fact that there were bards playing instruments and reciting poems in a sing-song manner. _We come here after every boss fight or tough battle, I thought to myself, we even have our own special table reserved just for us._

"Hooray! To the Emerald Pawns for clearing the boss room on level 15!" My guild mates shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. We all struck our glasses together with a metallic *cling* before gulping down our drinks as we began reciting our tale to those who would listen.

I placed my empty mug on the table and listened as Koya started the story of our battle, every now and then one of the others would butt in and say something along the lines of, that's not how it happened, let me tell the story. By the end of the tale, every member of the guild had told their version of the boss fight. They were, for the most part, accurate with a few differences here and there, but nothing major. I heard a laugh behind me and turned around to see Athena, the bartender and owner of Pandora's Box. She was in her early 30's and she had really short dark blue hair, one side of her hair was shaved, giving her a tough look. _She definitely looks tough, but she's one of the nicest people I've met in this game_. I thought to myself as I gestured to the empty seat next to me. Athena sat down in the chair and began asking questions about the boss fight, laughing at certain parts and gasping at others. After a while, we all calmed down and ordered some food. Fighting really works up an appetite. I was about to dig in when I heard one of the others grunt.

"What a boss…" Perez starts in a serious tone, he adds a slight chuckle as he rubs the back of his head nervously, "No offense you guys, but I didn't think we could pull it off."

"Well, in that case," Yuri says with a smirk, "You don't deserve to celebrate the victory with us." He finishes as he slides Perez's plate of food in front of himself.

Yuri picks up a fork in one hand and a knife in the other as he starts to drool a little, imagining how good the food will taste. Just as he plunges his fork towards the plate of food Tess slaps his hand, causing the fork to stab into the table. The room is quite for a moment, completely serious, as we look over at Yuri, and the sad look on his face. Then all at once, the room erupts with laughter, some people holding their stomachs and others wiping tears from their eyes.

"Well guys, I think it's time for me to head back to the inn." I say, standing up and waving bye to everyone.

"Goodbye Akime!" A unison of voices rings. As I open the door to leave, I turn around and wave once more then walk outside, closing the door behind me. The weather outside was pretty warm so I decided to take a walk around before turning in for the night. I equipped my dagger as I walked outside of the town. _I'm just going to walk around and try to find a creature or two to kill, shouldn't be too bad._ I thought to myself as I looked just through the town gate and noticed a young boy and girl sitting together. I watched them for a few moments as they enjoyed food with each other. I turned to walk away but as I turned, I realized my vision was blocked by something. A man, standing next to me way too close for comfort, I sighed as I began to walk around him. As I started to walk away he grabbed my arm.

"Hey! I said, jerking my arm loose from his large, thick hand. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, holding my arms closer to my side as a precaution.

The man just kept his head down and showed no sign of answering me. Taking this as the best form of an apology I would get, I turned and began to walk away again. However, I was grabbed by the man again, this time his grip dug into my arm. I gasped at the strength of the man's grip on my arm. I tried to jerk my arm free just like before, but each time I did the man's hand tightened.

"Let go of me. Now!" I demanded, punching the guy in the face. To my surprise, my hit had no effect on him. He tightened his grip on me even more as he twisted my arm into an unnatural position behind my back. I winced from the pain as I struggled to stand on my tip-toes to ease the burning pain in my arm. The man slightly chuckled. A callous, frightening sound that made me cringe. He bent his head down to my ear, his hot, disgusting breath sending chills down my spine.

"I'm gonna be a red player, I just need one more kill, and you, little birdie…" The guy licks his lips as he looks at me, a darkness in his eyes, "you look perfect for the job." He said as he unsheathed his sword and waved it threateningly through the air. "Should I give you a chance to defend yourself, or just slit your throat? Decisions, decisions." The guy smirked as he brought the blade up to my throat.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I ask, trying to make my voice toughen despite the fear that was causing my body to shake. "Can I at least ask your name, since I'm going to die anyway?" I ask, trying to distract the man from his lust for blood. He just chuckled that eerie, callous noise that made me cringe yet again.

"I guess, it wouldn't hurt." The man said, pressing his blade deeper into my neck. "My name is-" The man howled out in pain as I shoved my dagger into his gut.

His grip on me loosened and I pushed his sword from my throat as I rolled forward and faced him. He raised his head up for the first time and when I saw his face, it made my blood run cold. He was grinning. _The sadistic, son of a-_

"Well now, looks like I got me a tough one" The man said, pulling me out of my thoughts. He pulled my dagger out of his side and threw it behind him.

I quickly looked around, assessing my options. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed I wasn't too far from the town gate _. If I can make it inside, the guy won't be able to kill me. It is my only hope._ I thought to myself as I stared into the man's cold eyes. I jumped backwards to gain more distance between me and my attacker and that, was my mistake. He rushed at me, his sword aimed straight for my chest. I noticed just in time to move my body sideways, though just slightly. I scream out in pain as his sword pierces my right shoulder. The man smirks and chuckles again, however this time, I don't cringe, the pain in my shoulder is all I notice.

"Looks like I caught you, little birdie." He drawls as he forces the sword deeper into my shoulder muscle and eventually out through the back of my shoulder. Another scream rings out through my vocal chords as I notice my health is dangerously close to the red. I close my eyes and pray that hopefully someone will pay this guy his dues and kill him before he kills too many more people. I wait for the pain of the final strike to come as I feel the man slowly pull his sword out of my injury. I flinch at the pain and silently scold myself, _I need to be strong in my final moments, not afraid like a child._ I tell myself.

"Who are you!?" I hear the man yell and my eyelids fly open. I quickly notice the two figures standing in between me and the sadistic orange player. _It's the two I noticed before_. I realize as I notice the girl is standing next to me, holding me up while the boy is in a defensive stance with his sword drawn.


	3. Kirito and Asuna save the day!

Disclaimer: I do not own SAO but I do own my OC!

Sorry this chapter is so short, the next one will be longer. I promise! Be sure to leave a review so I know if you guys like it!

I look back and forth between the man who attacked me and the boy who is defending me. The boy looks like he is just a kid, has to be around 15 years old. What can he do to that man? I ask myself as my worried expression catches the attention of the girl who is letting me lean on her.

"Don't worry, Kirito will be alright." She says, smiling widely at me. She helps me down on the ground as she starts looking through her inventory.

Without a word the man charges the boy, apparently named Kirito. The man swings his sword at Kirito's head but Kirito counters it. As their swords collide the man smirks.

"Well, you're pretty good, for a little kid." The man says as he breaks his sword's connection and thrusts it towards Kirito again, this time with a lot more force behind it. Kirito dodges his attack and shoves his sword at the man's chest, making the man jump. This causes Kirito's sword to barely scrape the man's arm.

The two keep fighting, appearing as if they are equal ground. Every now and then one of them will scrape the other, but not much more. I keep watching, my eyes glued to the fight, as the girl beside me finally finds what she's looking for.

"Got it!" She smiles happily as she pulls out a healing crystal. She brings the crystal closer to me but before she can heal me we hear a low, callous chuckle.

I look up at the man who had attacked me and see Kirito's sword sticking into his chest. The man's health is in the yellow and still going down. I jump up and run to where Kirito and the man are standing. The girl behind me is yelling something about healing me as I stop in front of the orange player. I notice his health is now in the red, and he smirks as he watches me with his cold, dark eyes. I quickly jerk Kirito's sword out of the man's body and toss to him. As he catches his sword he looks up at me, confused about my actions.

"I haven't healed you yet!" The girl yells, my mind finally making sense of her words. I equip another dagger and hold it up to the man's throat as I bring my other hand around to the back of his head to make sure he can't run away. I pull of the man's hood and just stare at him, his cold eyes seeming to stare into my soul. I gather my composure and press my blade deeper into the soft skin of his neck.

"If I ever run into you again, I won't hesitate to kill you." I say to the man, strength radiating throughout my words. "You had better run and tell all of your little orange player friends about my words too, so they know that I'm coming for them." I finish my sentence, my voice so menacing it surprised me.

I let go of the man's head and push him towards the forest. He looks back at me, remembering my face I guess, then he runs into the forest as I sheath my dagger. I slowly walk over and pick up my dagger, that the man had threw behind him after I had stabbed him, and placed it back in my inventory. I look up at the boy and girl who had helped me and saw that the girl had a look of surprise on her face.

"Why did you let him go!?" The girl asked, stepping forward but before she could reach out to me, the boy held up his arm, preventing her from stepping any closer.

"You know as well as I do Asuna, that people have their own reasons for the actions they take." Kirito waited a moment longer then slowly lowered his arm. To my surprise, Asuna didn't step forward.

"Thank you for your help, both of you." I say, nodding at both of them and slightly bowing. "My name is Akime, I'm glad you came along when you did but I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble, I'm glad I could help." Kirito smiled as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. I shake his hand and sigh in relief because they aren't mad about having to help me.

"We are _both_ glad to help!" Asuna adds, placing an emphasis on the word both. I shake her hand as well then I smile at them.

"Well, thanks again for the help, hopefully we meet again." I smile as I start walking into the town gate. I turn and wave at them as they wave back, smiling happily.

That night, as I lay in my bed at the inn, I can't stop thinking about the two kids who saved me. Kids...had to save…me. That boy seemed to know what he was doing, maybe he was a beta tester? I think to myself as I began to close my eyes, feeling sleep call out to me. Right before I completely fell asleep, I vowed to myself to become stronger and to never make someone protect me again.


End file.
